monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Caroline Kelpie(i made her)
hey Hi Kelpie. Would you mind putting Grace R. On the fandom wiki? I Think shes cool but shes a original or "fan made" character and the fandom is full of fan mades. - Lagoona44 BTW Iove your costums. hi again sorry im putting so much stuff on your tak pag but go to my profile page and look at the like i was born and gender and stuff and look at my fav wiki s and monster high fandom will be there.type in Grace Reaper and i swear theres a page for her. I love her,too _lagoona44 wha???? Now i dont know what your talking about...........never mind... :I Using bad language Please don't use bad words on the wiki like "bish" or "fu.ck", or call people dumb, like you did in your Wookie post. We have a three warning system here, so if you do it again, I'll block you from editing temporarily, and if you do it a third time, I'll block you for several months. Please let me know if you have any questions. -Lehall 21:41, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Of course i dident! Your one of my best wiki friends! I Think Lehall invented the wiki so she sees what goes on. Never in my life!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :Nobody reported you. I'm the admin for the wiki so I see everything that everyone posts, and it's my job to watch and make sure nobody uses inappropriate language. I know that "bish" is a made up word, and it is still not acceptable on here, because most of the people who use the wiki are kids. Please let me know if you have any questions. -Lehall 21:09, September 2, 2011 (UTC) =..( Could you pllllease stop putting on bad lanuage, even if its kelpie. You are my best fwend right now and i dont wanna see you gone for months =..( Sorry No, i dont anymore. I Stopped once i got in a relationship in REAL life.I Was only one for about 2 months. Want me to make a new ava just to chat?Ill be totally ok with that. BTW, Wa?......You...Are...all alone? What about your mom? REPLY BACK ASAP!-Lagoona44, like yiou wouldnt know Oka 1)It would not let me log in becay=use i forgot my password and would not let me make new account because the email ad was already in, and 2) What do you mean our relationship?You do mean friends.....right? :) You are my best friend!!!! I Didentt say that the people in the list were my BEST Friends. I Diddent wanna metion a best friend because i dident want people to feel it was unfair Awwwww why are you making me wait??????????????did you get a new mh doll?A new mh book? Really?I am joing the website, esept for one problem, whats it called?? Grace Reaper Look, I'm positive you've seen my comments about Grace, but I see that you refuse to reason. She does not need a page here, and you don't need to be mad when it's deleted. This wiki is for canon material only, so please stop making pages for her. I will report the Grace Reaper pages created already to Lehall and I'm positive they will be deleted. I hope you will cooperate fairly and listen to reason, I would hate to start another fight about canon/non-canon pages. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 00:12, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Grace Reaper I never said I hated her, I think she's a very beautiful and well-made fancharacter. But, she's a FANcharacter. I'm sorry, but if I let her stay, I'll be denying what this wiki is. It's a collaborative community for canon info, which Grace is not. Again, I'm really sorry. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 01:48, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Now you're just overrecting...I'm being as nice as I can. I'm just telling it how it is, I can't allow non-canon info to stay here. It was nice of you to make a page for a character you liked, but I'm afraid it doesn't belong here. She already has one of the Fanon Wiki. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 01:56, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello weardow STOP GETTING ON MY PAGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!